Minor Haematoma
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Jane/Maura smut. Jane has a hickey.


"What's that?"

Jane looked around to see what Maura was talking about, but then realised that the blonde doctor was looking at her.

"What's what?" she asked, the little snap in her voice betraying the sudden self conscious feeling. Maura stepped forward, dropping her wine down on the counter as she passed through into Jane's living room. She gently put two fingers against the detective's neck as if she was taking her pulse and Jane knew immediately what she was talking about. She bit back a sigh when Maura's fingers caressed the patch of skin lightly for a brief moment. She told herself she had a sensitive neck and wondered for a moment if Maura could lie to herself, cause Jane was an expert.

"What do you think it is Maura?" she groused, sarcastically.

"Minor haematoma of your neck tissue."

Jane groaned.

"A contusion," Maura said, frowning, "How did you get it?"

"It's a hickey."

"A hickey?"

"You don't know what a hickey is?" Jane asked, frowning and moving away when Maura went to touch her neck again.

"No."

"But you've had them before, I've seen them."

"Hickeys?"

"Yes, on your neck, contusions," Jane said, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Oh! From lovers?"

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone," Maura said, face falling.

"I'm not."

"Then how did you get a hickey?" Maura asked.

Jane took a drink of her beer, sitting down on her sofa, watching Maura fetch her wine, then return to stand in front of Jane and wait for her answer. Jane was tempted to tell Maura she'd fallen on a hoover, suspecting the doctor might believe it.

"I was a little drunk," she said.

"When?"

"Last night, in a bar, things got a little enthusiastic."

"I see," Maura said, and Jane wasn't sure her friend did. "You had a one night stand."

"No, no!" She protested. "I went home. Alone."

"I see."

Again, Jane wasn't sure she did.

"I thought you were going straight home after work last night," Maura said. "I asked if you wanted to get a drink."

She sounded hurt, and of course she would be, Jane realised, but she hadn't set out to hurt her friend, just soothe herself.

"I did go home, but I couldn't, couldn't settle, couldn't sleep. This case Maura, this-" she stopped when Maura pulled her up to put her arms around her and hugged her close for a long minute. The last case had been harrowing, Jane couldn't get the victims faces out of the forefront of her mind. Of course she didn't have to perform autopsies on any of them, but her needs had been much more selfish last night.

"I just needed to-"

"To forget, I understand," Maura said, pulling away and Jane looked her. She did.

They sat down together, and Jane rested her head on her friends shoulder.

"So who was it?" she asked, after the silence got too much for the blonde to bear. She could have all the silence she wanted in the morgue Jane realised. "That lawyer, Eric, he's been trying to buy you a drink for months now."

"I didn't go to the Dirty Robber," she said, sitting up straight up again.

"Oh."

Jane knew she was going to ask, Maura wanted every detail, no matter how small, years of forensic medicine had taught her to look for them. And this wasn't small, not to Jane, this was huge.

"Where did-"

"I went to Merch."

"Oh."

She should've lied. She was the one who could lie. Just not to her best friend apparently.

"The new owners reopened it last week. It's exactly the same, more or less," Jane continued.

"Exactly the same? And still a lesbian bar?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't go anywhere else afterwards?"

Jane knew what she was doing, she had done it a thousand times herself, asked questions to get the full facts of an answer she already knew. Maura didn't like to assume, so while the answer was obvious and glaring, the doctor wouldn't vocalise it. She would ask for it, pull it from Jane.

"Were there any men thee?"

"Maura, just say what you're thinking."

"Who gave you the hickey?"

"Didn't catch her name," Jane said, finally giving in to the flush of embarrassment.

"So it was another woman."

"Yes, Maura, okay?"

"No need to snap, I'm just curious," she said. "What was it like?"

Jane shrugged.

"Well, was it good or bad?"

"Good."

It had been good, that's how it had ended up so hot and heavy with the blonde in the back room at Merch, but it had been too much for Jane and she hadn't managed to figure it all out yet.

"What did she look like?" Maura asked.

'_You_', Jane almost blurted out, but she held onto the thought, getting warmer and uncomfortable in her clothes.

"She was pretty, blonde, good kisser."

Maura grinned at that.

"Were you attracted to her?"

Questions, Maura always had so many questions, and she closed her eyes to them for a minute.

"Look, can we drop this please?"

"Okay, I didn't mean to pry," she said, with that hurt tone again, and Jane sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap again."

"One last question," Maura said.

"Okay."

"Why did you go home alone?" she asked.

Jane shrugged.

"It wasn't what I wanted," she said. "I don't have one night stands often and if I was going to-" she paused. "If I was going to sleep with a woman for the first time, it wouldn't be with a stranger."

"I understand," Maura said.

"You do."

"Of course," she said, smiling at her brightly. "Sexual experiences make you vulnerable and you would prefer to try something new with something you trust."

"Exactly."

"Like me."

Jane nearly dropped her beer, and she looked carefully at her friend who was completely serious in her comment, but while looking completely wide-eyed and innocent.

And gorgeous.

"We could try it," the blonde continued, "neither or us are seeing anyone and-"

"I thought I wasn't your type."

"Doesn't mean I don't find you attractive Jane."

"You're serious," the Detective said.

"Of course. I don't lie Jane. You're obviously interested in having sex with another woman."

"Have you ever thought about it?" Jane asked, suddenly very interested in what Maura was saying, knowing the woman couldn't, or at least wouldn't, lie.

"Of course," she said, like it was obvious and Jane had one more question.

"Ever thought about doing it with me?"

The atmosphere had changed, and Jane didn't feel annoyed any more, but very interested in what her friend had to say. Maura turned to kneel on the sofa and face Jane, smiling, and she couldn't help but smile back. Her friend was all excited and it was amusing. Catching even.

"More than once?"

"Yes."

Maura's voice was much lower and breathier this time, and the blonde reached out to touch the hickey on Jane's neck, caressing it again, before cupping her hand around the back of her neck and leaning closer.

"Do you want to kiss me right now Dr. Isles?" Jane asked with a grin.

Maura nodded and leaned forward a little, but didn't kiss Jane, she just hovered inches away. The detective understood why, she was waiting for Jane to make the final move, the decision to do this. Because Jane didn't do relationships, with men at least, only really had one female friend, Maura was the only person she let in. Maura was very aware of all these things. That's what made her hesitate, and that's what made her such a good friend.

That's what made Jane lean forward and kiss Maura.

Gently at first, Maura's hand just a soft pressure on her neck, her lips a soft pressure on her own. They barely moved their bodies, just their lips, slowly, so slowly, until Jane wanted more. Needed more. She shifted forward on the sofa towards Maura, resting her hands on the blondes thighs, kissing harder. The blonde moaned a little, the noise barely above a breath but Jane caught it.

This had been what she'd needed last night, Jane realised. Maura. And she tightened her fingers on her thighs and licked over her lips, tying not to let her desperation free. Maura always made her feel better, one way or another, and this, this was going to chase her demons away. If only for a little while.

Though the feel and taste of Maura's mouth made her feel like the worst of her life could be forgotten forever.

Maura pulled Jane towards her and she had to move quickly in response, to stop her from falling hard on top of her friend. She pushed Maura down onto the sofa and settled on top of her, their bodies fitting together, and Jane tried not to grind down onto the thigh that the blonde had slipped between her own legs. Maura didn't resist the same urge, pushing her hips up and moaning at the contact, louder this time, shaking Jane out of her haze. She pulled her head back, resting on her hands either side of Maura's head. The other women was smiling at her, and any doubt Jane was about to voice went away.

Instead of speaking, she dipped her head low, to kiss Maura's neck, nipping lightly when she moaned softly. She remembered her own hickey and started to suck at the soft pale skin. Maura made a surprised '_oh_' noise and jerked away from Jane's lips.

"Hickey," Jane whispered.

"Minor haematoma," Maura corrected, but without her usual authority, smiling at Jane. She'd never seen the doctor like this before. She always looked so perfect and well put together, but lying on the sofa beneath Jane, Maura's skin was flushed red, her shirt wrinkled, hair messy and out of place. She was, of course, as beautiful as ever, and Jane thought they should've done this a long time ago.

She didn't say so, instead she bent her head down again, finding Maura's sweet spot with her lips. Her skin was so much smoother than any guy she'd slept with, and Maura smelt fantastic, of lilac and something hot and heady, and ultimately very familiar. Very sexy.

"Jane," she whimpered, when she ran her hand up the blonde's side towards her breasts. That had been as far as she'd gotten with a completely different blonde the night before, before she had stopped and had practically ran away. Tonight she wasn't going to run but if Maura wanted to stop then that was fine.

"Are we really going to do this?" Maura asked.

"You want to stop?"

"No, I just think your bed would be a better place for the intimate sexual activity we're about to engage in for the first time

Jane wanted to laugh but Maura's leg was resting against her core, just lightly, a constant tease and reminder of that they were about to do, what she needed. Just in case making out with her best friend wasn't enough of a clue.

"Good idea."

She removed herself from on top of the doctor, pulling her up afterwards, kissing her when they were both on their feet. She ran her hands down to her ass this time, pulling Maura up against her body hard as they kissed passionately.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Jane whispered, pulling away far enough to rest her forehead against Maura's.

"I can," she said and Jane looked at her." "I've read some of the signs, your facial muscles and eyes movements, as well as my own reactions. It was only a matter of time."

"Maura-" Jane shook her head, laughing. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

When they had first met Jane hadn't even considered this possibility, but now Maura Isles was standing in front of her in just her bra and panties, she was trying to remember why it hadn't. It should have. It really, really should have.

It wasn't the time for dwelling on the past, it was time to push Maura down onto the bed, and to remove her bra. The moment she did, she glanced up at the blonde to give her a wicked smile before she bent her head and took a nipple between her lips, just to flick her tongue over it, cupping her other bare breast. Maura cried out, another noise Jane had never heard before, but felt right down to her core.

"You're beautiful Maura," she murmured. She didn't reply, only to arch her back a little to get Jane to pay more attention to her breasts. She figured if the doctor was doing that, wanting more, she must be doing something right. She took the other nipple by her teeth and tugged, eliciting another cry from Maura and she smiled against her breast. She ran her tongue around her nipple, thumb making the same motion on her other breast and Maura started to shift her hips, arching up towards Jane.

"Please Jane," Maura said.

"Yes?"

"I need more."

Jane smiled and kissed her way down Maura's pale skin, nipping at her sides to see what reaction she could get from her friend. Her left side was more sensitive, something she was sure the good doctor would be explain to her later, but Jane was much more interested in removing Maura's underwear.

She pulled them slowly down her long legs, running her hands back up letting her thumbs brush over the inside of her thighs, Maura spreading her legs at the soft pressure.

Jane hesitated at the sight of her friend naked in front of her, legs spread, dark blonde curls at her centre damp. Body flushed, eyes closed, mouth open in a perfect little _'o'_ as she tried to breathe.

She didn't know what to do.

Awe had her unsure what to do next and when Maura realised nothing was happening, she opened her eyes and sat up smiling at her, shifting a little under the constant pressure of Jane's thumbs on her thighs.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jane said, "you're fucking gorgeous."

"I hate it when you swear Jane," Maura said, blushing deep despite her words. Jane ignored her, and bent her head to kiss just above the dark blonde curls at her centre.

"You don't have to," Maura whispered, and Jane glanced up again.

"I want to," she said, before licking over the blondes wet folds. She made another new noise, a desperate wordless plea for more that Jane responded to, eagerly, with more licks and nips, searching for Maura's clit. She sucked it between her lips, her friend's hips shooting up off the bed when she did so, making Jane chuckle. She was doing something right.

"You're so hot Maura," she muttered, before pushing tongue into her body. She should've expected it really, but the reality of it still took her by surprise a little as she felt hot flesh surrounding her tongue. It caused her to pause long enough for Maura to arch her hips up again, wanting more. Jane reached up with one hand to hold her hip down as she teased her with her tongue, tasting the sweetness that was Maura Isles. It made Jane moan too, lower than Maura's high pitched '_oh_' noises, and she shifted on the bed until she could get some friction on her clit when she moved and ease some of her own desperation.

Maura was shaking, and Jane could feel her friend getting closer, getting more desperate, and she moved back to concentrate on her clit, scraping her teeth over it to make Maura howl when she came.

Fucking howl.

She sat back on her heels, watching Maura try and calm her breathing after coming completely undone, and out of control. It was gorgeous, and possibly the best thing Jane had done in a long time.

"Oh my," Maura gasped.

"Good?" Jane asked, unable to stop grinning.

"Very."

"Good, and you have a few hickeys."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends on how Korsak and Frost react."

"How did they react to yours?" Maura asked, finally moving, and pulling Jane up for a kiss.

"I hid it."

"Oh, perhaps I should do the same?"

"Maybe," Jane said, kissing back, gently, jumping when she felt small fingers lightly dancing over her body, crying out when a manicured nail scraped over her left nipple.

Maura surprised Jane by flipping her onto her back and lying over half of her body. Lips on one nipple, fingers playing with the other, all in the matter of moments. It overloaded her mind for a moment because she had no idea the doctor could move that fast.

"Fuck Maura," she uttered through a clenched jaw.

"No swearing Jane," she said, words muffled by her breasts, moving her other hand down to her wet centre, fingers slipping through her folds. She was moving fast and Jane wasn't sure if she wanted her to slow down or not. She just really wanted Maura to make her come hard because she'd needed it since last night. Last week. Hell last year it felt like.

Maura's fingers were just teasing though light touches through her wetness, barely any pressure on her clit, Jane wanted more, now. Maura's lips and teeth on her breasts had her a little lost for words though, and she couldn't get any complete words out.

"Ma-ease, mo-" she managed to force out and she heard Maura's muffled giggle on her breast stimulating her further.

"I didn't quite understand all of that Jane," she said, lifting her head to kiss Jane on the lips. "Could you repeat it?"

"Maura pleeeeeeease," she cried, and the doctor laughed again, pushing a single slim finger into Jane's body. Slowly, teasing her, and the brunette took hold of the sheets, gripping hard as Maura removed her finger again, pushed back down on Jane's clit, then pushed slowly back into the wet heat of her body.

This, this was what she wanted.

Needed.

As good as fucking Maura has been, she needed fucking too. Touched and pleasured and Maura pushed another finger into her body, and she was pretty sure she squealed.

Squealed.

Maura was giggling into her neck this time, and started to suck on her skin, creating another hickey on the other side of her neck. She couldn't really complain, not when Maura started to thrust two fingers in and out of her body.

"Harder, Maura, please," she moaned and without hesitation the blonde replied, the rhythm of her thrusts quickly had Jane moving her hips in counterpoint until she was fucking herself on Maura's fingers.

"So. Close," she groaned, everything was focused on those fingers, the heat and hurt of everything, and she wanted to scream for the first time in a long time.

Maura curled her fingers inside of Jane's body, pressing her palm down hard on her clit and her world went white.

When she could see again, Maura was curled up next to her on the bed, stroking her abdomen, smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said, voice hoarse.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked, propping herself up on one hand to look down at the dazed brunette.

"Very okay, I needed that."

Maura nodded.

"You'll stay the night won't you?" Jane asked, hating how desperate she sounded.

"We should talk."

Jane groaned, pulling Maura down into her arms. She didn't want to talk, didn't want Maura to tell her they couldn't do this again. She waned to sleep and wake up in her arms.

"In the morning, I promise."

"Okay," she said, pulling away form Jane to grab the covers that had fallen to the floor. Once they were warm and settled in each others arms again, Maura kissed Jane on the lips and closed her eyes to sleep.

"You were amazing Maura," Jane whispered, "really amazing."

"So were you," she replied, eyes still closed.

"Just one thing though."

"Yes?"

"You really didn't know it was called a hickey?"


End file.
